When I Was Your Woman
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: Chloe and Beca went through a nasty breakup, and now after a heart-to-heart talk with Jesse, the brunette is now ready to face her fear and tell Chloe how she feels.


Beca was currently in her bed surrounded by tissues and she looked like she had risen from the dead. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. It was no use. Everything she did or saw reminded her of Chloe or their breakup. She couldn't go anywhere with out having a mental breakdown. Taking the easy route, Beca decided to stay in bed. A soft knock rang through the empty dorm.

"Becs open up. I know you're in there." Hearing no response Jessie knocked a bit harder. "Beca open up!" Sighing, Beca reluctantly got out of bed and looked at Jesse.

"Wow. This is probably the first time I haven't thought you were hot." Jesse said laughing. He soon stopped as soon as he saw the glare that Beca was giving him. Making his way past Beca, Jesse almost bolted as he saw the gruesome room.

"What did you do in here? Decide to have a tissue stacking contest or something?" The room was atrocious to say the least. Shaking his head Jesse walked over to Beca.

"Becs I know things are hard post-breakup, but you either need to do something about it or accept that it wasn't meant to be and move on."

"I know that Jess but she just means so much to me and she broke up with me. Obviously she doesn't want anything to do with me. I should just leave her alone Jess."

"I feel a but coming in here."

"But I am so totally in love with her and she just makes my heart beat whenever I'm around her. I can't do this anymore Jess, I can't be apart of her love game. What do I do to win her over again?"

Feeling pity for his small friend, Jesse got up and started to clean the tissues on the floor and the bed.

"Maybe you could sing her a song? She loves music and you are certainly good with your music so why not just sing her a song. Y'know ask her out, romantic dinner, sweep her off her feet with a mindblowing song, what'dya say?"

"I don't know Jess, this isn't some movie. I can't put my heart out again so she can shred it to pieces."

"I know Beca, but think about it this way. You don't say anything and she gets married to some dude and you never speak to her again." Jesse points out. Putting her head in her hands, Beca makes a decision.

"But she's dating Tom. He's hot, she likes him, I can't beat him." Beca says with a sad look.

"Yes I know Becs, but you never know she'll surprise you but you know you cant score a goal with out shooting for it.

"I know Jess. I'll do it. But I'm scared." Beca said with a sigh. With that Jesse shot her a smile and left.

For days to come, Beca spent night and day planning the date. However Chloe was in a rut. She wanted so desperately to breakup with Tom and run back into the safety of Beca's small arms. But she knew that Beca was annoyed with her, for she had basically rejected every idea of Chloe's to have fun. Wriggling herself free from Tom's tight grip she looked up and said, "Tom I know you like me, but I can't pretend anymore. I don't love you. I'm really sorry." Tom shot her a sad look but she was to surprise that she found a bit of a quirk in his eyebrow.

"You seriously didn't think I knew?" Chloe was about to answer but he cut her off. "All you did was talk about her like she was some goddess. Chloe I love you, but even though it's a bit cliché, it's true. I truly love you enough to let you go." Smiling, Chloe got up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before turning and leaving his dorm.

Back at the DJ's room, Beca was starting to freak out. She had already found the perfect place and song. All she needed now was to get Chloe to go out with her to the restaurant. Deciding she would wait until after the Bella's rehearsal tonight, Beca got up to go shower and get ready for the dreaded rehearsal.

After what seemed to be seven hours of Aubrey's "aca-mazing setlist" the rehearsal was finally over. Running to catch up, Beca grabbed Chloe by the arm.

"Umm… hey. I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me on Friday at 7?" Though the two were completely different there was one thing they had in common right now. Their hearts were beating like crazy.

"Yeah. Sure. That'd be great!" Chloe said with a huge smile.

When the clock struck 7 on Friday, Beca was at Chloe's door with a dazzling smile. Giving her arm, Beca walked Chloe to the car. The car ride would consist of singing, laughing, talking, and an awkward silence in the beginning. But when they reached the restaurant Chloe was speechless to say the least. Before she knew it though, Beca was already out of the car and opening the door for the redhead.

" So ummm… this is for my friend Chloe. I hope you like it." Beca said with a nervous expression. Beca sat down on the piano and began playing the beginning chords of the song. Realizing what song it was, Chloe got excited.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
It all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

Beca's eyes never left Chloe's. She knew that this was the right song as she saw the love and adoration all flood back into Chloe's crystal blue eyes.

_Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have given all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_.

Chloe wanted to just run up to Beca and kiss her until her face was red with all of Chloe's lipstick, but she knew the brunette probably spent a lot of time planning this, and controlled herself.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I'm in  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, to dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have given all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.  
_

Chloe knew that the song would end soon and couldn't contain her happiness as the final words flowed out of the brunette's mouth.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hands  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

When they got outside, Chloe stopped and looked over at Beca.

"I love you Beca. I shouldn't have broken up with you and then rub Tom all up in your face. It was wrong and I'm sorry." Chloe suddenly felt embarrassed and looked at the ground.

"Hey its ok. I don't care as long as I have you now and forever." An awkward silence fell between the two.

"Well do I?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

"You sure as hell know the answer to that." And with that Beca pressed her lips to Chloe.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by Bruno Mars' When I Was Your Man.


End file.
